Defects associated with printhead nozzles, for example, nozzles formed in a nozzle plate or in a monolithic printhead structure, can produce during printhead operation fluid jets or drops of ink that are not straight. Non-straight or crooked fluid jets or drops can cause printed drop misregistration during printhead operation. These nozzle defects can be created during the printhead fabrication process. However, other sources of printed drop misregistration exist. For example, manufacturing defects associated with charging and/or deflection electrode fabrication can cause or lead to non-uniform drop charging and deflection of fluid jets or drops producing printed drop misregistration.
As such, there is a need to be able to compensate for non-straight fluid jets or drops or nonuniform drop charging and deflection during printhead operation.